$ 49.14 \div 0.9 $
Solution: ${0}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{4}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${4}\div9={0}\text{ or }9\times{0} = {0}$ ${9}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{49}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${49}\div9={5}\text{ or }9\times{5} = {45}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{41}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${41}\div9={4}\text{ or }9\times{4} = {36}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{54}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${54}\div9={6}\text{ or }9\times{6} = {54}$ $49.14 \div 0.9 = 54.6$